


When We're Together

by heyitskim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, approximately 1000 words till you get to dojae, blink and you'll miss yutae, dojae love each other, hmm kinda crack-ish??, ot21 NCT - Freeform, the Dreamies are way too good at laser tag, the boys scream A LOT, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitskim/pseuds/heyitskim
Summary: It's Lucas Wong's birthday, and he and twenty of his best friends are going to have the time of their lives.(for insaneli ♡)





	When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insaneli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/gifts).



> Happy birthday Elisa!! I love you so much and this is a mess but I hope you'll enjoy it <3

The boys were practically about to combust, some grinning, some bouncing up and down in pure excitement, some smiling softly at their friends, some actually screaming and others screaming at them to calm down.

“Happy birthday, Lucas,” Jungwoo grinned and ruffled said boy’s already tousled brown hair before gently fitting a paper birthday hat on his head. “Have a good one, yeah?”

Lucas bit his trembling lip; unadulterated joy shone in his wide, childlike eyes. “Guys, oh my gosh, I’m about to cry, I’m actually about to cry, I love you guys so so much, thank you so m-m-much-“

Lucas broke into sobs and buried his face in the crook of his arm. Kun went up to him and gave him the warmest hug, his heart in his eyes for his little brother. Lucas’ voice wobbled, “I-I-I-I love you guys-s-s-s…”

“It’s the least we could do for you, you give us so much happiness, you’re our happy little pill,” Taeyong smiled. Lucas, who had been trying to rein his emotions in, burst into another fit of uncontrollable clogged sobs and all the boys comforted him with a group hug, which really just made him cry even more.

Five minutes later, all the tears to be shed had been shed, and all the boys (especially Lucas) were squealing as an attendant handed each of them vests with pistols attached.

“This means fucking war!” Renjun grinned before being shot in the chest by Jeno.

You see, the boys had rented the entire indoor laser tag field for Lucas Wong’s birthday, and for an hour, they were going to have the time of their lives.

The boys sorted themselves into three teams. Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung were sorted into one team (“DREAM TEAM” Donghyuck had screamed to resounding cheers); Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta, Jaehyun and Jungwoo were Team 127, and Kun, Ten, Lucas, Sicheng, Xiao Jun, Hendery, and YangYang were Team WayV (“Just look at Lucas’ wavy hair!” Hendery exclaimed. “It’s too cute to go unannounced.”). Ten insisted upon naming their team WayV instead of Wavy, having pointed out that “it sounds exactly the same, but looks ten times cooler”.

Jaehyun fumbled around with his pistol, eyebrows furrowed in confusion whilst glancing at Doyoung’s for reference. Doyoung smiled softly and gently pried the pistol from Jaehyun’s hands, showing him the different functions of the pistol, and demonstrated how to fire it at someone by wrapping the boy’s fingers around the trigger, then aiming and firing it at Johnny, who yelped when his vest suddenly started flashing.  
“Basically, three shots to this vest and you’re eliminated! You’ll all still be free to run around - not that you’re supposed to run - but there’s no fun in that, so really, feel free to run around, just don’t break anything while you’re in there, yeah?” 

The attendant, a gorgeous, bubbly girl with a ponytail named Seulgi, enthusiastically listed the rules for the game as her assistant, an equally cute boy with round, gold-rimmed glasses named Wonwoo double-checked their equipment for any faults. He grinned and gave a thumbs up after having done his job, and Seulgi said, grinning, “And last but most certainly not least…” She and Wonwoo exchanged knowing, cheeky glances before turning back to the crowd, extending their arms to the sky and yelling in unison, “HAVE FUN!”

They ushered the boys into a humongous room with several LED lights. The doors behind them slammed shut, and EDM music began blaring from surround sound speakers. Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Xiaojun began jumping up and down wildly, Ten started twerking, Chenle audibly squealed, Jisung laughed, and giggles resonated amongst the boys. A robotic voice sounded from the speakers, “ _Players, are you ready?_ ”

“HECK YEAH WE ARE!” Taeyong hollered, eyebrows furrowed in determination. Yuta looked at the boy, grateful for the dim lighting that surely hid the flush of red that filled his face and the smile that he fought to suppress.

A countdown boomed from the speakers and the EDM music revved up by the second. “TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN- “

“WAIT SHIT DOYOUNG HOW DO YOU FIRE THIS THING AGAIN. “

“ _SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE-_ “

“WHO THE F- JAEMIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP BODY ROLLING YOU’RE A CHILD – “

“ _TWO, ONE – GO!_ ”

The entire arena erupted into chaos as people started randomly firing at each other and Team Dream scattered in an uncannily ordered fashion. “Divide and conquer!” Mark yelled as he stumbled to avoid stepping on Yangyang, who had gracefully fallen onto the floor. “Let’s get this bread, Dreamies!”

Donghyuck failed to do so, though, and a colourful torrent of German swears escaped the German boy’s mouth.

“Sorry, Yangyang!” Donghyuck apologized before shooting him with an infrared-ray, square on the chest. He flashed the boy one of his sun-esque grins. “I’ll buy you ice cream later, I promise!”

“I should’ve just stayed in Düsseldorf,” Yangyang whined, not unplayfully.

“Johnny!” Taeil yelled as if it was a situation between life and death. “Behind you!”

Johnny ducked just as Ten fired a shot at him and missed. Ten groaned and Johnny stuck his tongue out at the boy who continued to fire aimless shots at the towering American.

At one point somebody actually let out a guttural scream and half of them were genuinely concerned and flustered until they found the source of the sound, which was Sicheng, who was sprinting at full speed from behind one of the crisscross walls and charging at the Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin who instantly scattered before falling back into a triangular formation, to Sicheng’s (loudly expressed) dismay. (“傻瓜。“ Kun laughed. “Silly boy.”)

Doyoung picked up his pistol and fired at Chenle, who was standing a distance away with Jisung and looked very confused. The fact that he had just been shot completely went over his head, but not Jisung’s. The boy fired back at Doyoung. His vest made an electronic sound

Doyoung let out a sound of indignance and pulled Jaehyun away from the crowd and into a small corner. “ _That’s how you fire, Jaehyun_ ,” he said matter-of-factly and handed Jaehyun his own pistol. “Now you give it a try.”

Jaehyun simply stared at Doyoung, mesmerized by the way the neon lights accentuated his beautiful collarbone, the sharp curve of his jaw, the way his lips parted ever so slightly over his pearly whites, and his beautiful eyes that glimmered like stars in the dark. That filled with the softest, most comforting light whenever they settled on him. Those eyes – no, this person, he made everywhere and anywhere feel like home.

(“Mark-hyung, Jaehyun-hyung and Doyoung-hyung – “

“Are having a moment,” Mark grinned and took Donghyuck’s hand in his. “C’mon, we’ll deal with them later - let’s go kick ass!”)

Doyoung, who was usually so guarded, albeit easy-going, always felt so vulnerable around Jaehyun. It terrified him at first, realizing he wanted to share absolutely everything with another person, he wanted to smile and laugh and cry and show every side of himself to Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun, who had the most heavenly laugh, the loveliest dimples and the most angelic yet teasing personality. Jung Jaehyun, with his strong physical being and even stronger resolve. Jung Jaehyun, who knew exactly what he wanted as he gazed lovingly at the boy in front of him. 

“Doyoung,” he whispered and slipped his fingers through Doyoung’s slender hands. “May I…”

Doyoung let go of one of Jaehyun’s hands and pulled him in by the waist and locked their lips. Their eyes drooped shut and both boys smiled unconsciously; everything felt so right whenever they were together, with soft sighs, wandering hands, fluttering hearts, and memories only the two of them shared. 

Their chests rose and collapsed with their warm, intermixing breaths. The heavy EDM music and the screams and yells of delight of their dear friends was a distant thrum. 

When they finally pulled apart, eyes alight and faces flush, they exchanged the widest grins and relished the rapid thumping of their hearts against their cages. 

“We’d better get back to the game,” Doyoung smiled, swollen lips set with determination. He took Jaehyun’s hand and led him out of the small, secluded corner. “Let’s beat those little dev-” 

Electronic sounds of defeat resonated consecutively from the heavy vests on their chests and the boys’ jaws dropped in shock and realisation. They looked up to find everyone gathered around; the Dreamies cheered in triumph, bumping fists, chests and sides with each other while the other two teams clapped good-naturedly. 

Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s hand to clap with them. Doyoung shook his head, laughing, and clapped for his little brothers. 

Jaehyun leaned towards Doyoung and whispered, breath tickling the latter's ear, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get them the next round."

Doyoung looked around and absorbed the entire scene - him and his twenty loud friends, with their contrasting yet perfectly fitting personalities. They were meant to be, somehow. He looked back to his boyfriend and said, smiling, "It's okay, I think I like it this way."

**Author's Note:**

> May 2019 be kind to you and give you all the love in the world!!


End file.
